Seasons of Love
by GalindaOdeal
Summary: A quick one shot mini story. It takes place 1 year after the end of the war. Hermione is thinking to herself. Enjoy!


_Ok this is a quick one shot mini story. I do not claim any of JKR characters or story line. The lyrics to this song (Seasons of Love from RENT) belong to _**Jonathan Larson. **Once again I am just adding my creative touch to an already excellent story and song. No money is being made off it this spur of the moment burst of creativity. So sit back and enjoy! Please leave a comment or two.

_Hermione gazed out her New York City apartment. It had been one year since the war had ended. In the background the soundtrack to her favorite musical played on. It made her pause and reflect for a moment or two on the words and how ironically it fit to her life._

_**Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?**_

The song rang through her ears. How do you measure a year? Of course you could measure it by mathematical terms. But what about everything else that did not fit neatly into numbers?

_**In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
**_

This caused her smile. There had been many daylights and sunsets learning how adjusting to the new found freedom. The Dark Lord had been defeated. Peace was upon the magical world once again. Harry no long had any more pain from his scar. The nights could be peaceful again.

_**In Inches - In Miles  
**_

Everyone seemed to go their separate ways. They had gone from being inches apart in a small tent hiding from Voldemort to living miles apart now. Harry was traveling the world with Ginny, Ron still lived at the Burrow working for the Ministry, and Hermione was in New York.

_**In Laughter - In Strife**_

There had been many tears during the war and afterwards burying the fallen. Many smiles and laughs in the celebration of reunited friends and families.

_**In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?**_

How do you measure a year in a life? Hermione pondered to herself. They were all living apart. They felt they needed to have some space between each other, to find themselves, to finish growing up.

_**How About Love?  
Measure In Love**_

How about love…there was an interesting word…love. Who would have ever guessed what love would bring to each friend.

_**In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died**_

The truths that she learned were many; the truths about herself, her friends, and her love both emotional and intellectual. Hermione learned to trust her heart.

In times that he cried. She remembered hearing him cry out in pain as he lay there dying. She remembered hearing him cry as she told him she was leaving the Burrow.

In bridges he burned or the way that she died. A small part of her died that day she watched him die. A small part of her died that day she said she was leaving for New York. She knew it was the right thing to do.

_**It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Tho' The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends**_

It's time now to sing out the story never ends. How true that statement ways. He did not die that in the shrieking shack. She was able to save him. His story did not end that day. It continued on.

Celebrate. Yes together they would celebrate. It had been Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes since she saved him. Now they were together. Here in New York City building a magic school in America.

_**Measure, Measure Your Life In Love**_

As Hermione stared out the window she smiled as her love wrapped his arms around her growing waist. He gently kissed her neck as his black hair slide over her shoulder.

_**Seasons Of Love...  
**_

There would be many more seasons together. Soon after the school was complete they would all be together again. And with this reunion would bring more ways to measure love….through teaching…through stories….through friendships…..through the next generation…. But most importantly through love.


End file.
